eona_ddfandomcom-20200215-history
The History of Elves in Eona
An excerpt from Eonian Elves: The First Elves, Cities, and Rulers. A Brief Discussion by Elrohir Telrúnya Translated by Thesin De’Komai Elves have settled in many different regions on both continents of Eona. Though they have, of course, adopted differing values and customs, it is widely known among educated circles that they all share a common heritage. It is taught by historians the world over that Elves first came from the Feywild into the Silver ForestI have reason to doubt some of the assertions in the publication, but will translate the text faithfully and leave it to the reader to judge the accuracy, while I restrict my comments and reservations to these few footnotes., and spread from there to populate both continents. While perhaps not as advanced or educated as their modern descendants, they already possessed the innate qualities of Elves; specifically, a unique insight into this natural world, morality, and propriety. Though they roamed freely over large territories in the forest, early Elves felt no need for houses or towns, or buildings of any kind. Due to their natural comprehension of the workings of all things, however, it was only a matter of time until they began studying magics. The hunters and some others who study the surface aspects of nature maintained a somewhat nomadic lifestyle, but arcanists and sages, and even the druids began to find that maintaining a stationary residence contributed to the advancement of their knowledge. Thus, some Elves began to collect into small permanent communities, and quickly discovered the benefits of society. As they began to craft great works of magic and of art, the nomads come to respect the populations of the cities, These citizens were gradually trusted to advise, and even direct all nearby elves. In time, the EladrinIn the old Sylvan script, the word for “noble” and “honorable” is the same word as “Eladrin,” and since there are no capital letters, the uses can be difficult to distinguish. In the common tongue, the words are distinct, and I will try my best determine the proper use in each case. were formally recognized as the rulers of the Elves. While some Elves continue to live outside the city, and provide some benefits-chief of which is the acquisition of food - Elven society has come to recognize the superiority of the Eladrin lifestyle. Unfortunately, Elves are not the only race to exist in this world, and many of the others are less refined than even the wildest Elf. During the second age, in the , Elves scouting near the edges of the Silver Forest came into contact with the humans from the Greater Plains of ThellThe original text references territories using kingdoms which no longer exist. In such cases, I have substituted general or modern equivalents.. The tribal humans were destroying whole sections of the forest, and stealing the lumber away to build their homes in the plains. Even the most primitive Elves would never have upset the balance of the forest such. While war is not something the Eladrin seek, they nevertheless could not allow such wonton destruction to continue. An army was hurriedly assembled. This first army of the Elves marched from the forest to hunt the humans, just as they would have put down any monster or aberration that threatened their forest. All of the Elven soldiers were experienced with bow and sword. Unfortunately, humans often war with each other, and the savages put up a good fight. Several Elves died in the conflict, but the army destroyed the town, retrieving what lumber they could, and leaving the rest in flames. Not recognizing the righteousness of the Elven response, the human barbarians came to the forest to retaliate. It became clear very quickly that although the humans had learned to fight, they were no match for the Elves within the confines of the forest. During this war, which lasted some decades, the Rangers were created and formalized to deal with the multitudes of barbarian human invaders. The barbarians breed like rabbits and losses in battle mean little to them. The Rangers were created to protect our borders with determined efficiency, and do so to this day.This statement is as true at the time of translation as it was in the original document. In the end, the humans recognized the futility of the fight, and their war came to an end. It was not until centuries later that peaceful contact was made. By then, the Elves were understandable cautious, but the scouts met a new race—the Dragonborn,The Sylvan word for these means “Children of the Dragon.” Presumably, this refers to Bahamut, though my research suggests it may instead refer to Maekrixsverndarastrix, a powerful dragon sent by Bahamut to this plane, bearing the Dragonborn here to keep them safe. Though the details have been lost in the official records of Thell—I suspect the Dragonborn themselves remember more, but they do not speak openly of the early days of the Thell Empire. which were gradually bringing culture to the savage humans. The Dragonborn enjoy war as much as anything else, but beneath their bloodlust, they also demonstrate some understanding of honor, and at the time, were cultured enough for the Eladrin to accept a parley.The author glosses over the fighting, which other sources suggest involved significant losses on both sides, as the Dragonborn brought siege engines and showed a willingness to burn down the forest—possibly the entire Silver Forest. The Elves signed an official treaty of peace with Thell, which forbade Thell from entering the forest except through special created trade routes. In this way, all kingdoms might enjoy the crafts and wonders of the Elves without opening the forest up to an invasion of savages. Once the trade routes were open, Elves would occasionally travel to other lands, though most Eladrin frowned on such adventures, preferring instead the wisdom of the Elders to the speculation of younger races.I grow tired of this author, and this statement made me somewhat angry. Nevertheless, I have translated it as written. Once word of the treaty between Elves and Thell spread, the tribe of GrenaldThe tribe of Grenald was a small tribe in what is now Killustari—the name Killustari was not applied to these tribes until they unified under pressure from eastward Thell expansion. approached the borders of the silver forest. They camped peacefully outside but within sight of the forest. Periodically, one or two would approach the forest edge and leave an offering. When word of this reached the Eladrin, they were so taken by this show of respect that they immediately signed another trade agreement. They were even more pleased to discover that the Grenald were willing to trade horses and exotic spices for Elven arts and crafts.The author presents the Elven offering as trinkets, but I remember the goods traded by the time Killustari began to unify, and have no doubt looking back that both kingdoms were sharing military goods in a mutual fear of the might of Thell.Having reached the part of this history within my memory, and certainly within the period recorded by all nearby kingdoms, I feel no need to continue this translation at the present time. Translator's Notes Category:History